A typical insulated cooler comprises an insulated body that defines an internal cavity for retaining a liquid such as a potable drink. The internal cavity may terminate in a large opening at the top of the body that is closed by an insulated lid. The liquid may be dispensed by a spigot located near the bottom of the cavity such that when the spigot is opened the liquid drains from the body under gravity. The cavity may be quickly filled by removing the lid to pour a liquid into the cavity or quickly emptied by removing the lid and turning the body upside down to drain the contents from the cavity. The cooler may include handles near the top of the body just below where the lid attaches to the body.